shinobiworldscollidefandomcom-20200215-history
Jikken Clan
Clan Name Jikken (実験 literally meaning "Experiment") Clan Information The Jikken clan members are stole children from different places around Otogakure however, their last names were remastered to be Jikken (meaning Experiment). Every single one of these clan members are psychologically unstable and have a blood lust that is barely quenched at the start however, as they progress, they become more unstable and have a higher thirst for blood. They still have a heart however, it's buried behind all the problems within their minds and hearts. They can have feelings for other people that are regulars however, it takes some time. The members of this clan have a unusually high pain tolerance due to the ultimate overall time of the operations on their body. They can literally lose a limb and not even wince, as long as they have the dojutsu and went through the operations of the procedure. Even with them being mentally unstable at the point that they are at from the beginning however, it can get worse which is how the dojutsu goes up through the stages. At Stage 9 of the dojutsu, the clan member that acquires it will have their hair turn snow white. (If anything is to be known more about this clan, ask DivineZiel.) Clan Traits and Features '''Clothing: '''The Jikken Clan wears whatever they want however, they must cover their left eye at all costs unless it's in use or the village a Jikken clan member resides in accepts them. It is highly encouraged for the Jikken clan members to keep their left eye covered. '''Hair Color: '''Black however, later fades to white. '''Skin Hue: '''Pale '''Right Eye Color: '''Pale yellow from the middle of the pupil around the iris however around the edges of the pupil, instead of pale yellow it in fact is a dark purple/blue color. '''Left eye colors (Dojutsu): '''Before this is actually to be told, the many different colors are due to their Dojutsu. There shall be a picture linked to each color and the stage will be put next to each color(As well as each product link for that color). (If you choose to be apart of this clan, you must have a two tone head and each eye in your inventory or on your wishlist. Main reason for this is because a lot of people such as myself (DivineZiel) like to have our avatars on IMVU look like our actual RPCs.) First - Grey (http://prntscr.com/5ika15) (Male - http://www.imvu.com/shop/product.php?products_id=25303110 Female - http://www.imvu.com/shop/product.php?products_id=25310780) Second - Orange (http://prntscr.com/5ikaml) (Male - http://www.imvu.com/shop/product.php?products_id=25304739 Female - http://www.imvu.com/shop/product.php?products_id=25310909) Third - Purple (http://prntscr.com/5ikcoy) (Male - http://www.imvu.com/shop/product.php?products_id=25327368 Female - http://www.imvu.com/shop/product.php?products_id=25311521) Fourth - Light Blue (http://prntscr.com/5ikd0o) (Male - http://www.imvu.com/shop/product.php?products_id=24664853 Female - http://www.imvu.com/shop/product.php?products_id=24960245) Fifth - Yellow (http://prntscr.com/5ikd6h) (Male - http://www.imvu.com/shop/product.php?products_id=25327389 Female - http://www.imvu.com/shop/product.php?products_id=25316640) Sixth - Pink (http://prntscr.com/5ikdf4) (Male - http://www.imvu.com/shop/product.php?products_id=25327340 Female - http://www.imvu.com/shop/product.php?products_id=25311311) Seventh - Green (http://prntscr.com/5ikdls) (Male - http://www.imvu.com/shop/product.php?products_id=25327328 Female - http://www.imvu.com/shop/product.php?products_id=25311248) Eighth - Blue (http://prntscr.com/5ikdrx) (Male - http://www.imvu.com/shop/product.php?products_id=25327315 Female -http://www.imvu.com/shop/product.php?products_id=25311169) Ninth - Red (http://prntscr.com/5ikdy6) (Male - http://www.imvu.com/shop/product.php?products_id=25302813 Female - http://www.imvu.com/shop/product.php?products_id=25310891) '''Clan Unique Trait: '''Blood Empowerment - Users become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. when they come in contact with or are near blood Enhanced Hearing - Due to being locked in the darkness for so many years, each clan member has heightened hearing due to their eyesight not being the best through that exact time.. Clan History In the overall years of true study and dwelling within the darkness a man named Yasi Meguba studied the Sharingan to the fullest. Time through time, Yasi thought he was perfectly close to perfecting this experiment. Operating on random people that he drugged and brought back to his underground laboratory. Through about twenty five years of studying, taking apart people, figuring out exactly how they work, operating and attempting to come forth with his true masterpiece, Yasi found out what was wrong. He was operating on older people, promptly around the ages of nineteen and up. Each one failed however, the last specimen he had was nineteen and he was so close to succession that he could taste it, see it, feel it..He got the idea that if he were to attempt such a procedure on younger people, children, he may be able to perfect it all. Yasi did all of this under the nose of his own wife who was pregnant with twins. She didn't even know about it however, she did know that he was away from home a lot. During this time he thought of experimenting on his children while she was still six month pregnant. Taking children from random homes around Otogakure as well as operating on them. He built over one hundred holding cells for his specimen. Collecting and experimenting, all of them died but he was so much closer. After three months of operating, his children were both born. One boy and one girl. Their names..Zan'nin'na and Izumihime. Twins of Yasi Meguba and his wife. With a home birth in hand, Yasi took the chance to kill his own wife after their birth. Once done so, he quickly took them down to his laboratory and raised them slowly. At the age of six, the twins were slowly catching on with what their father was doing but not so much. Zan'nin'na always went first in the tiny operations their father did on them while he forced himself into that position by defending his sister. However, at birth, both twins were born with a specific seal on them that bounded them forever. Through this time, they were kept in the dark and within cells, being only fed two times a day if that, just like the other children however, Zan'nin'na and Izumihime were the only twins within this whole thing so they stayed in a cell together. At nine years old, both were taken separately to be used as a FULL operation for this special eye to come into its own perfection. With both being successful and also the other children around being the same, Zan'nin'na finally got fed up with how he and his sister were treated by their own father. Picking the lock with a simple little bit of items that he could scavenge through the floor of the laboratory, he set himself and Izumihime free while their father was above ground, sleeping and resting. Zan'nin'na insisted on just leaving and getting away from that place however, Izumihime felt differently and begged her brother to help them all. Finally, Zan'nin'na gave into her since he felt exactly what she was feeling emotionally as he then helped. Izumihime ran and got the cell keys that helped all of the seventy five children escape. Never knowing what their last name was, their father gave all of the children the last name Jikken. Once taking the back exit out of the laboratory, all the children grouped up after also exiting Otogakure itself. Zan'nin'na and Izumihime were seen as their leaders since they helped free them all. Each one of them were clamy pale from being locked in the dark as well as the sunlight hurt their eyes. Each one were weak as of right now however, the twins were in full control and told them all to go forth, spread out, attempt to find their parents, find a home and hide but the biggest thing that was told to them all was to always cover their left eye in a form of way until they knew exactly what it would do, they were told never to show it out like a prize. Each one had mental problems, had a thirst and hunger for blood and flesh of another human, heard voices, saw different things, spoke in a slightly upper tone but the main two at this moment that were effected at most were of course the twins. Being locked in the darkness and in silence since birth, they were far more effected than ANY other at this point. When Yasi found out they were gone, he couldn't exactly figure out what the special eye could do since they escaped however, he had to find more specimen to raise them and find such a thing out. As the children spread out, Yasi planned to find each one and return them to their "home". While this was being planned, each child fled across the nations, finding help and eventually finding a home. The twins of course stuck together. Clan Jutsu '''Void of the Psychopath (Genjutsu): '''This Genjutsu is an area one. It can be scaled from ten feet to thirty feet providing the user can do so. This is only naturally learned once the Dojutsu wielder unlocks Stage 4. When this Genjutsu is used, the area of effect then turns all black while red eyes slowly start to show up within the darkness. Once these eyes are seen, demonic voices will be heard from all around speaking to the targets to die, feast on the blood of the innocent, bring forth death and carnage on their own family, friends and elders. In this Genjutsu, time feels like it is lapped over 6 days when it may have only been a mere few minutes outside of the Genjutsu. During the time of the voices, inside the Genjutsu realm, the targets' limbs will slowly be chopped off, little by little while they feel all forms of pain from it. (This Genjutsu cannot be learned by anyone other than Jikken clan members.) Clan Hiden / Kekkei Genkai '''Shi No Ai''' (死のアイ Literally meaning "Eye of Death") is a special Dojutsu that was based on the studies of the Sharingan. An scientist dissected both on eyes that had not yet unlocked the Sharingan, and ones that had. He could not replicate the abilities of the Sharingan itself, but was able to create his own Dojutsu from his studies. With this Dojutsu, once a stage is unlocked, you gain a new ability yet you get to keep all the previous ones. Consequences of using the Dojutsu will be written down on the stage list next to their respected stages. '''Stage 1: '''This stage will allow them the ability that extends to being able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to the user, allowing them to see the image of an attacker's next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body and counter-attack or dodge without any wasted movement. (This stage has no repercussions.) '''Stage 2: '''This stage allows for the sight of chakra flow. Just like the Sharingan gives the chakra color so they can tell the difference between enemies and how they are. (This stage has no repercussions.) '''Stage 3: '''This stage grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing them to easily recognise genjutsu and different forms of chakra, though not to the same extent as the Byakugan. This also allows the user to pick up on subtle details, enabling them to read lip movements[7] or mimic something like pencil movements. The Shi No Ai is also able to see through thick fog and other vision-impairing screens. (This stage has no repercussions.) '''Stage 4: '''This stage gives the user a specific Genjutsu that can be casted on an area instead of on a person. Anyone trapped inside the area of the Genjutsu whether friend or foe is trapped inside of it except for the user. The user however, may save their friends by getting them out of the area. While this Genjutsu is in effect, it will take up a circular area of a ten foot radius to thirty foot radius. (The usage of this Genjutsu causes severe ocular pain.) '''Stage 5: '''This stage allows the user to switch their second chakra release between the base elements, advanced natures and other Kekkei Genkais. Now, there is a downfall to all of this. The user may only switch once a day and when it comes to switching to a Kekkei Genkai, the user must first see the Kekkei Genkai being used, such as Wood Release, Ice Release and even Shikotsumyaku. When switching to a base element, the user's chakra is drained by 50% and takes off 3 years from their overall life. When switching to an advanced nature, the user's chakra is drained by 65% and takes off 4.5 years from their overall life. When switching to a Kekkei Genkai (providing they've seen it used), the user's chakra is drained by 75% and takes off 5 years from their overall life. (The usage of this ability causes blood to seep from the eye and will not stop until the process is done. 1 post switch however, cannot attack during the switch but may dodge or block and causes severe ocular pain.) '''Stage 6: '''This stage allows the user the ability to copy almost any technique that he or she witnesses. The user can memorise ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu with near-perfect accuracy, allowing the user to use the techniques as their own, or even modify them to create their own new techniques. (This stage has no repercussions.) '''Stage 7: '''Once this stage is acquired, and when used, they gain access and knowledge to all chakra natures and all jutsu, not including Kekkei Genkai. The price for using it would be they lose their hearing or another sense, and it takes off about 10-20 years off their overall life. (This ability is forced upon the wielder of Shi No Ai. When this is used, it is extremely painful on the whole body and it causes the user to be vulnerable for an entire day. It does not matter how used to pain your character is, it will be so painful it will sound as if they are being tortured for hours on end in the worst way possible. This ability also causes them while in this severe pain to hear multiple voices screaming at them, some may be of a family member, others may just be random voices that are made from the depths of their mind. If the user loses their eyesight it is only in their right eye which is their normal one.) '''Stage 8: '''This stage allows the user to bring forth appendages named '''Kagune''' (赫子, ''shining child'') which is a Jikken clan member's predatory organ and functions as their weapon and claws. It is usually as red as blood (the colors are varied in the from member to member to distinguish the kagune of each individual); and flexible like the flow of water, but firm and sturdy. A kagune is composed of [http://tokyoghoul.wikia.com/wiki/Rc_cells Rc cells], which flow just like blood, can become as solid as teeth and can be described as "liquid muscles". The Rc cells are released from a kakuhou piercing the skin, and the released Rc cells form the kagune. A kagune can be repeatedly hardened and softened at will by the clan member. (This stage when using the ability causes immense physical pain from where the Kagune comes out from however, once it is done with its initial shoot out, the pain slowly rolls away yet when it is retracted, the same amount of pain is caused. The pain will take 6 hours to fully go away and also, using this ability causes the user's eye to bleed until it is done forming or it is done going back into the body.) '''Rc Types''' Rc types, positions on the bodies.]]The kagune's appearance and the place of emergence on the body depend on the '''Rc type''' of the Jikken clan member. There are four different Rc types: Ukaku, Koukaku, Rinkaku and Bikaku. As a guideline, each type can characteristically subdue another type, although it may be different for two specific opponents. '''Ukaku''' An '''Ukaku''' kagune (Japanese 羽赫, romanization ''ukaku'', English approximately ''shining feather'') is spread out like feathers and is released from the shoulder area. The kagune is lightweight and can be used to deliver high-speed attacks against an adversary. The kagune is suited both for short-distance and long-distance attacks. Altogether, ukaku-type ghouls have a high chance to end the battle after a short time. However, releasing the Rc cells extremely decreases stamina. Thus, ukaku-type users lack endurance and are at a disadvantage if the battle drags on for a long time. Ukaku kagune can use their speed and mobility to shoot down a Bikaku-type user. However, a koukaku-type user can surprise an ukaku-type user by successfully guarding against the ukaku-type user's attacks, leaving the Ukaku vulnerable to counterattacks and exhausting the ukaku-type user in the long run. '''Koukaku''' A '''Koukaku''' kagune (Japanese 甲赫, romanization ''kōkaku'', English approximately ''shining shell'') is metallic and released below the shoulder blade. This is achieved by a high density of Rc cells. It is heavy and extremely robust. Of all the kagunes, they have the greatest sturdiness and are especially suited for defense. Normally, they are generally shaped into armors or shields. But on the offense, they can be shaped like melee weapons such as drills, hammers or blades. Due to its high weight, a koukaku's speed is inferior to all other kagunes and the kagune is hard to wield. A koukaku can fend off an ukaku onslaught using its guarding capabilities. However, a rinkaku kagune can deliver severe strikes against the slow koukaku, breaking their kagune and breaching their defenses. '''Rinkaku''' A '''Rinkaku''' kagune (Japanese 鱗赫, romanization ''rinkaku'', English approximately ''shining scales'') has an appearance similar to scaled tentacles and is released at the back around the waist. A rinkaku has powerful regenerative abilities and its peculiar appearance and structure yield a superior striking power. A rinkaku excels in brute strength. This type's regenerative power is a result of the Rc cells easily binding together. Their Rc cells are more similar to liquids. However, this means that the binding force among the Rc cells must be weak, therefore making the kagune very brittle. A rinkaku kagune can deliver severe strikes against the slow koukaku, penetrating the kagune and breaching the koukaku's defenses. However, a rinkaku has serious problems to fight against the balanced bikaku kagune: A bikaku has comprehensively high power, allowing them to fight against the brute-force rinkaku, and the rinkaku kagune's brittleness makes it comparatively easy for the bikaku to cut the kagune off. This disarms a rinkaku no matter how much strength it may possess, leaving the rinkaku at a disadvantage on the defensive. '''Bikaku''' A '''Bikaku''' kagune (Japanese 尾赫, romanization ''bikaku'', English approximately ''shining tail'') typically has a tail-like appearance and is released around the tail-bone/coccyx. It is good for medium-distance attacks and has decent offense, defense and speed. Thus, they have no notable strengths or weaknesses like the kagune based on other Rc types, meaning the kagune itself is treated as a surprise "trump card." A bikaku has better speed and durability against the brute-force, brittle rinkaku, allowing them to cut off the rinkaku's kagune. However, a bikaku will be overwhelmed by the faster ukaku user and will lose against the ukaku's long-range attacks. '''Stage 9: '''This stage allows the user to regain 1 year after eating certain ranks of chakra. The list is below. (This stage has no repercussion except on maybe fame if you're a good guy. lel) '''Rank, amount of people and how many years are gained back.''' Villager - 7 = 1 year Genin - 6 = 1 year Chunin - 5 = 1 year Special Jonin - 5 = 1 year Jonin - 4 = 1 year Sannin - 3 = 1 year ANBU - 3 = 1 year Sage - 2 = 1 year Kage - 1 = 1 year S-Rank - 1 = 1 year Important Clan Members Yasi Meguba (Creator of the Jikkens) - Also known as Father to those that will support him possibly later on. Zan'nin'na Jikken Izumihime Jikken Approved by: TUMS